Fluoropolymers are commonly used in various technical fields today. Thus, fluoropolymers are used in the manufacture of electronic components such as organic transistors, or electrical insulation, and in the fabrication of mechanical parts subject to extreme service conditions (temperature or the presence of aggressive solvents).
In the particular case of organic electronics, fluoropolymers, and in particular Cytop® (trade name of poly perfluoro butenyl vinyl ether), have particularly suitable properties for constituting the grid dielectric of a transistor.
However, the use of such fluoropolymers raises the following problems, still unsolved today:                it is impossible, using a wet method, to deposit other layers on a fluoropolymer previously deposited in a thin film, regardless of the deposition method (spin-coating or various printing methods); and        it is impossible to bond two fluoropolymer parts together, or to bond a plastic to a fluoropolymer.        
This makes highly problematic the manufacture of complex devices comprising various elements indispensable for their operation. This is the case for example of a complete transistor, in which the placement of a dielectric requires subsequent manufacturing steps.
An obvious need therefore exists to develop technical solutions for facilitating and improving the deposits on fluoropolymer based layers.